Dinosaur Protection Group
The Dinosaur Protection Group is the first non-profit organization to defend dinosaurs' rights. It first appears in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. The organization is located in San Francisco. Our Cause Mission Statement Operational Strategy The Dinosaur Protection Group is not politically backed or sponsored. We have no corporate affiliation. We see our role as custodians of your concerns, amplifiers of your voice and, when called for, warriors in the fight to defend the rights of all dinosaurs. But we have even more ambitious goals. Few realize that the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar need constant monitoring and medical attention. To put things in perspective, when Jurassic World was operating at its peak there were over 30 dinosaur veterinarians on the island monitoring every aspect of their health – from nutrition, disease, exercise, even social interactions. That’s one veterinarian for every 5 dinosaurs. Today that number is zero. With the help of future capital campaigns, combined with the efforts of the Costa Rican Biological Preserve, and the co-operation of the local Costa Rican lifeguard, we are close to being able to send our DPG veterinarians to Isla Nublar on an appointment basis. Our Values Our Values – Care, Community, Education, Respect, Teamwork The DPG is the first organization established to fight further mistreatment of the dinosaurs, no matter where that fight may lead us. Founded by former Masrani Global employee Claire Dearing in March 2017, the DPG embodies the ideology that these animals represent a living manifestation of our responsibility as a species; they live and breathe because we humans decided they could. It is up to every single one of us to take care of them and find a sustainable balance for both of our species to coexist going forward. The DPG is a not-for-profit organization that relies upon the support of both the local and international communities. With your help, we are committed to spotlighting the mistreatment of these living creatures who have been left to defend for themselves while the world yet again debates their right to exist in the aftermath of the 2015 incident. Our Committment Funding allows us to... *Actively engage with Congress and influential political figures. *Provide education on the most endangered animals on Earth. *Organize peaceful marches to create awareness of our cause. Testimonials History Isla Nublar and Mount Sibo DPG's Actions Members *''Claire Dearing:''DPG founder and activist Claire Dearing has committed her life to the protection of dinosaurs after surviving the incident at the park in 2015. After spending her early career consulting in the fields of process management and project implementation services, Claire now heads a team of thirty volunteers at the DPG. *''Franklin Webb:''Having previously worked at Jurassic World as an IT technician, Franklin Webb now operates the DPG’s social media and online marketing campaigns. As his surname comically suggests, Franklin is an expert on all things to do with computers and the internet. This makes him an important asset to the DPG’s reach around the globe. *''Zia Rodriguez:''Zia Rodriguez trained in pre-veterinary medicine at Berkeley before the park incident put on hold her dream of accepting an internship at Jurassic World. Now Zia is one of DPG’s strongest advocates and our resident expert on dinosaur biology. Once the DPG fulfills its goal, she wishes to achieve her dream of mending our giant neighbors. Gallery *''Under construction'' Main Gallery Fan Art *''All of this amazing fanart was by Taliesaurus on DevianArt and we hope that you can send more fanart to show your support to the Dinosaur Protection Group. The first three posters shows examples of dinosaur cruelty and how we can use this fanart to promote the DPG’s cause, whereas the InGen Bio Projects hacked by our hacking team and detailingly drawn and crafted by our fans show what will happen if these creatures are to be exploited by human daily life. After that, the list of all 45 species are drawn in Profiles thanks to Taliesaurus! Thank you so much!'' DPG Fanart Slave Velociraptor Mongoliensis.jpeg DPG Fanart Save This Camarasaurus Supremus .jpeg DPG Fanart Be This Triceratops Prorsus’s Voice.jpeg InGen Bio Project Tyranno-Splice Pet Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Raptor-Splice Pet-Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Cetratop-Splice Pack-Mule-Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Theri-Splice Wool-Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Galli-Splice Racing-Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Thero-Snake-Splice Warfare-Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Spino-Splice Aqua Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Ank-Raptor-Splice Warfare Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Apato-Splice Meat-Pack-Mule-Breed.jpeg InGen Bio Project Pssitco-Splice Meat-Breed.jpeg Dinosaur asset files the dilophosaurus by taliesaurus-dbn6ojn.jpg Dinosaur asset files the triceratops by taliesaurus-dbnlp5e.jpg Dinosaur asset files corythosaurus update by taliesaurus-dbnzirp.jpg Dinosaur asset files the nublar raptor by taliesaurus-dbo3qku.jpg Dinosaur asset files the sorna raptor by taliesaurus-dbo7ydk.jpg Terminated dinosaur asset files demon troodon by taliesaurus-dbs2kdg.jpg Dinosaur asset files parasaurolophus by taliesaurus-dbsx80g.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_herrerasaurus_by_taliesaurus-dbvt40p.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_carnotaur_variant_1_by_taliesaurus-dbxgurg.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_spinosaurus__update__by_taliesaurus-dbyp5xp.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_stegosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dbywtr0.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_ingens_t_rex_by_taliesaurus-dbzg8cm.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_ceratosaurus__update__by_taliesaurus-dc048yj.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_dryosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dc0lnya.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_gallimimus_by_taliesaurus-dc1880t.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_brachiosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dc1qf43.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_pachycephalosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dc34rdm.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_ankyosaurus__variant_1__by_taliesaurus-dc4qz1l.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_ankylosaurus__variant_2__by_taliesaurus-dc5ggot.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_carnotaur_variant_2_by_taliesaurus-dc6il6v.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_apatosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dc7k5jj.jpg dinosaur_asset_files___deinonychus__by_taliesaurus-dc9gdmx.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_baryonyx_by_taliesaurus-dca8s82.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_carnotaur_variant_3_by_taliesaurus-dcalrvh.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_compsognathus_by_taliesaurus-dcb4uua.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_i_b_r_i_s_raptor_by_taliesaurus-dcbiu68.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_proceratosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dcby41g.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_edmontosaurus__variant_1__by_taliesaurus-dccotan.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_sinoceratops_by_taliesaurus-dccyiyv.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_microceratus_by_taliesaurus-dcd3aqi.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_edmontosaurus__variant_2__by_taliesaurus-dcd61gg.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_allosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dcd8u0d.jpg dinosaur_asset_files_mamenchiosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dcdc58q.jpg hybrid_asset_files_indominus_rex_by_taliesaurus-dcdjsu6.jpg the_amalgam_project__indo_specimens_by_taliesaurus-dcf0ez0.jpg pterosaur_asset_files__pteranodon_sorna_variant_by_taliesaurus-dbox1rd.jpg pterosaur_asset_files_pteranodon_nublar_variant_by_taliesaurus-dbphhov.jpg pterosaur_asset_files_dimorphodon_by_taliesaurus-dcc57rz.jpg aquatic_asset_files_tylosaurus_by_taliesaurus-dc3s7ih.jpg aquatic_asset_files_mosasaurus_by_taliesaurus-dc8zdxf.jpg Links *Official Website Category:Dinosaur Protection Group Category:Organizations